


Eyes on the Prize

by IrishFallout04



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishFallout04/pseuds/IrishFallout04
Summary: Morgana had always to wanted to be a warrior. She runs into two Companions of Jorrvasker one day and decides at a young age she knows what she wants to do with her life, but she gains so much more in the process.





	1. Beginnings

She was short, by Nord standards. Barely coming up to her Pa's waist she was already 5 years old. Though having blonde hair in itself wasn't at all an unusual trait, the Divines had apparently decided to take it a step further with her and touched her head with a light silver. Paired with intense green eyes, it was easy to see why she received so much attention, good and bad from others in the small village nestled just outside of Falkreath.

Morgana had a typical childhood. She was teased by her siblings, helped her mother try and maintain some sort of order in a generally chaotic household. Whenever her Pa would ask her for help catching fish she would sparkle with excitement, though most of the time she spent her time splashing in the river than actually helping catch fish.  
At night during summers her parents would start a small fire outside the cabin and entertain their offspring with tales of old. Morgana always favored the stories of warriors and their courageous acts, her favorite being of the legendary Ysgramor and his 500 men coming to eradicate the Elves. She would often drift to sleep with dreams filling her of fighting beside these brutal men. She could see herself in her mind. wielding sword and shield as she rained down distruction on her foes. A wonderours nature filled her spirit and her imagination let her heart soar in search of new adventures.

Until one day it didn't.

It started out typical enough. Her father out hunting in search of deer and elk to fill their larder for the impending winter, her siblings and her mother sitting with her around their table for a shared breakfast of cheeses and fruits and some dried meats. A rapid knocking on the door broke them out of their sleepy trance.  
Morgana's mother, Thelen, quickly wiped her mouth and stood to answer whoever was intruding on their morning ritual. She pulled the door quickly to be greeted by a worried faced neighboring blacksmith. His eyes shot to the three children stationed around the table then quickly pointed them at Thelen's face.  
"I'm sorry to bother you all at such a early hour...Thelen, I need to talk to you for a second if you wouldn't mind."  
Morgana's mother shook her head. "Of course not Alvor. Children finish your breakfast then go make your beds. Your father is going to need help when he returns so be quick."  
Thelen shut the door behind her with that and left them to talk among themselves.  
"I wonder if Alvor brought us anything from Riverwood? He usually does..I wonder what it is!" Svana, the middlest child spoke with delight.  
Morgana sprawled her short body across the table to yank a braid on her sisters head.  
"Don't be stupid, he hasn't come to see us you twit. If he did, he would've asked to see us and not Mother!"  
Svana squealed in pain and attempted to pinch her sisters arm in retaliation.  
The eldest child and only boy, Waren, watched his youngest sisters antics with amusment on his face and contemplated what the real reason Alvor was here.  
"Hush, sisters. Whatever it is, we'll find out soon enough. It's probably something not worth worrying over. I heard him and Pa talking about a new cow for milking. That's probably it."  
Morgana slid off the table slowly, eyeing her brother.  
"A new cow? What's wrong with Gertie?"  
"She's old, ugly, and stupid just like you!" Svana used Morgana's brief distraction to come around the table and push her from the bench. Morgana fell in the dirt, briefly stunned from the impact but quickly recovered and leapt up at her sister, intending for the swing to hit her sister in the face.  
Before fist could connect with face, Thelen threw the door open her eyes wide and face paled, oblivious to her children's antics. With her hands clenched together in front of her chest, she was in a state of shock. In her perifoveal vision, Morgana took notice of Waren jumping up, concern for Thelen on his face.  
"Mother..?" the title croaked out of him as he looked at her. But she didn't seem to see him for several moments, instead focusing on Divines knew what behind his head.  
Everything was tense for what seemed like forever. Morgana held her breath and waited for for any indicator from her mother.  
After ages, Thelen spoke.  
"Gather your things children, it's no longer safe here." 

Two years had went by since her fathers passing.  
Two years of questions with no answers.  
Two years of her waking up and expecting him to still be sitting in his favorite chair by the fireplace, smoking his pipe and quietly talking to her mother as her and her siblings slept. 

Her mother always made it a point to avoid saying directly what had happened. Morgana knew Waren was told. He was a boy, and older and could handle things better than she. Or so she was told. Svana didn't ask, she didn't care to know.  
But Morgana wasn't satisfied with secrets, and became evem more unsatisfied when the family had left behind the cabin to take up residence in Riverwood. No more fishing trips, no more stories under a two moon lit sky. Sure, there were still woods to explore and rivers to play and romp around in, but her mother had taken extra care to make sure Morgana was never out of sight.  
"It's because I love you little fairy and I can't protect you if you're off tramping in the forests. Now please, for my sanity try to stay out of trouble."  
"I DO stay out of trouble, or at least I try, but mother it always finds me!" Morgana huffed and crossed her arms in front of her, earning herself a amused chuckle from her mother.  
It started to become bearable after those first two grief ridden years. The absence of their father still lingered but life had been renewed by the ever changing seasons. Summer was setting in now and the hard work was just beginning for everyone.  
Being seven had it's benefits Morgana soon found out. She was tasked with picking up fallen branches from around Riverwood and gathering them for kindling to use for a town bonfire that was held every year for as long as she could remember, to celebrate the surviving of another winter and as a welcoming for a prosperous summer. The job was stupid and pointless considering everyone had more than enough firewood to spare, but it kept her busy and put a little extra coin in her pocket for a sweet treat from Delphine at the Sleeping Giant Inn.

The entire town was bustling with activity. Morgana was done with her little chore and decided it wouldn't hurt to take a little stroll down the road. Everyone was so busy, her mother included she didn't think she would be missed for a little bit and promised herself she would be back before Thelen took notice of her absence.  
And she did just that. Kicking loose cobble and bending down to pull random weeds in her path. The sun was shimmering through the trees and the world was again awake around her. Rabbits and foxes darted in and out of sight while birds hummed and sang melodies high in the treetops above her head. 

She bent down to pull one more weed when she noticed voices, off in the distance. Two from the sound of it. They were male, but young and full of enthusiasm and laughter.  
Morgana quckly stepped off the trail and ducked out of sight behind a fern watching the approaching intruders quietly.  
They were both younger than she anticipated, probably no older than 14 year old Waren. Twins also. They looked too much alike not to be related. There were slight differences. One with shorter hair just long enough to tuck behind his ears and slim, the other had hair nearly reaching his back and was bulkier. But the most striking feature were their shared eyes. It was unsettling and almost sinister, the color of glaciers. Feeling brash, she quickly stepped out in front of them with her hands on her hips, deciding they couldn't harm her if they were laughing that much and having that good of a time.

"Woah there girl! Where did you come from!" short hair exclaimed at her sudden appearance.  
"If you hurt me my village will hunt you down!" boldly she took a step towards them.  
Long hair chuckled at her seriousness while the other raised a eyebrow.  
"Listen now, youngin', we're not in the business of hurting little girls. But there are other bigger, scarier things than us in these woods that are. I'm Farkas, my brother here is Vilkas. Now what do you say we escort you home."  
Morgana kept her defiant stance but she knew there were truth to this strangers words. By now someone had noticed she had gone missing. She willed that her mother hadn't found out by now. That would be a ear thrashing she didn't think she could even comprehend.  
"Alright, I live in Riverwood with my sister and brother and Ma. She doesn't know I'm out here so I need to be sneaky going back!" She turned on her heel and started a march back as Farkas let loose a choke of laughter.  
They approached the guards at the front of town who greeted the young twins with various "Hail Companions!" At this Morgana stopped in her tracks.  
"Companions? Like Ysgramor!? Do you live in Jorrvasker?? Oh PLEASE take me with you, I want to be a warrior too!"  
Vilkas regarded her with a sidelong glance.  
"You're too young and wouldn't be of much use to us. Besides, do you even know how to properly hold a sword?"  
The young girl's cheeks flared red with embarrassment and loathing at his patronizing tone.  
"I'm a quick learner and my father made me a sword out of wood. I can hold it right!"  
At her outburst, Thelen appeared out of thin air.  
"Morgan! You come here this INSTANT little girl! Words NOW!"

The Companions stayed for a few hours in Riverwood, helping with various tasks for that evenings party, but politely declined all invitations to stay for the celebration stating they had their own gathering to attend to back in Whiterun.  
Morgana was grounded to the house as punishment until evening settled in. Waren let her out with a firm warning, but a mischievous look in his eyes. Even through the hardships of the last few years, his favorite sisters craziness still amused him.  
She waited to see the companions out of town and anxiously jumped up and down as they strolled towards her.  
"When I'm older, can I come visit you please?!"  
Vilkas rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored her and kept walking the road. Farkas however, knelt in front of the eager girl with a lopsided grin on his face.  
"Our Harbinger Kodlak tells us anyone with a strong spirit and a fire burning in their heart can become a companion. You have these, I can tell. Keep it with you always, and there'll be a place in our hall for you."

His hand reached out and he gently tugged a disheveled braid before patting her on the head.  
Morgana stood there for a long time, watching them set off, and still stood there long after they had retreated from view. Farkas' words replayed over and over in her mind, making her heart soar and her spirit sing. Her mothers calling for her finally broke her trance.  
She turned with a flashing smile and ran with arms open towards her.  
"Mama I'm gonna grow up strong and be a Companion!"


	2. Path Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana finally decides to follow her self chosen path of being a Companion.

As long as I live I'll never forget that darkened day. The flapping of the wings and the smell of suffocating sulfur and ash was not something that would leave my nightmares any time in the foreseeable future. I knew the time had come. I loved my mother and wished to not cause her anymore heartache, especially after Waren had left to march to Windhelm to join Ulfric Stormcloak and his rebellion. There were more important and impending matters it seemed, coming to Skyrim and I refused to let anything destroy my home, Stormcloaks, Imperials, and Thalmor be damned. It was time I lived up to my self fulling promise and join the Companions. 

I stole away in the night and convinced myself there would always be time for visiting, Whiterun was only half a day away. My mother knew this day would come, she had to of. I knew she wished all this "silly warrior business", as she called it, would be something I would grow out of. As sweet and cozy as Riverwood was, I was drowning. Boys I had grown up alongside and rough housed with now refused to humor my fancies and started treating me less like a playmate and more like a proper lady...or so I were informed by my sister. I was not interested in settling down with a man and spitting out children like she, no. I wanted excitement and adventure. I craved to learn and see everything I could, and unfortunately Riverwood would never be able to offer me my hearts desires.  
I gathered what necessities I would need for the journey to Skyrims central city, along with my fathers bow and short sword. Leaving a note on the kitchen table, I set out just before sunrise, over the bridge and around a unnaturally large hill.  
I had ventured to the farms out skirting Whiterun many times in my childhood but had never actually set foot inside of the city. Maybe my younger self never paid attention before but the sight of the plains being lit up by the ever rising sun was such a beauty to behold. Golden fields of grass shimmed and shined in the early light, sparse waves of pink and orange littered the blue in the sleepy sky. Spirals of smoke poured out of farmhouse chimneys as the residence awoke for breakfast before their day of work. A bounce was inevitably in my step as I walked down the winding path toward the meadery. All was well until I heard the guttural roar of a angry beast up ahead. I shielded my eyes and they grew wide in terror at what I could only assume was a giant, as I had never seen one before. 

Panic struck me until I saw the three people attempting to end it ravenous tantrum. Two were slashing at it while another was a ways back, firing arrows one right after another. I might have been eager, but I wasn't stupid, so I decided to follow the latter example and took a position opposite of her. I drew my arrow back and waited for the exact moment. The giant turned its head so I had a clear view of its ear, and I let my arrow go, listening to it sing through the air. My shot was true and the arrow rut itself deep in the ear of the giant, forcing it to drop its club and clutch at the sudden pain. I took my opportunity and flew in, slashing at the back of the knees, forcing it down to our level. The women brandishing the sword cut at it's fingers before the man slashed down on it's head, leaving it drained of life. 

"That was quite a strategy to take this giant down.  
"Tell me, where did you learn such skill?"  
The women had wild flaming hair that seemed to purposely fall in tangles around her shoulders to frame her face. Green war paint marked her face in three slashes, her eyes were as unruly as her hair and it seemed she would have the personality to match.  
I eyed her for a moment before answering.  
"My father. Sword and bow skills are useful, he always told me, but logic and strategy is the base foundation for life and survival. I knew if I shot his ear he would have no choice but to drop his weapon."  
The wild woman let a lopsided grin appear on her face.  
"I'm Aela the Huntress and a member of the inner Circle of The Companions-"  
My breath hitched in my throat.  
"I don't think it would be far off to assume you might be suited for our line of work. But it's not for me to decide, that is left for our Harbinger Kodlak Whitemane but he's wise and a good judge of character. If it suits you, come talk to him at Jorrvasker. We can always use new recruits as long as you have honor. What's your name, outsider?"  
I started at her like a overgrown child before I reacted.  
"Morgana, I come from Riverwood."  
"Ah, so you can't be totally useless. You didn't grow up behind big walls in a cowardly city, that's good. Seek us out, I'm sure we can find a spot for you among our whelps. I'm sure you would make for a excellent shield sibling."  
Aela smiled small at me before turning and gesturing for her siblings to follow down the road that lead past the stables and up to Whiterun.  
The smaller girl gave me a friendly grin before following the Huntress, but the man stood and stared at me with a pondering look set upon his face before apparent recognition spread across his face.  
His tone was almost accusing. "I remember you."  
I scowled at him. I've never met this man before in my life! I haven't even officially arrived to Whiterun yet and here this brute said he already knew me. What sort of crazy-  
The mindless rambling and searching for a response in my head halted to a immediate stop when I finally took notice of his eyes. The color of glaciers was so familiar and so foreign all at once.  
"Farkas?'  
His lips curled up in a smirk. "You're the last person I ever expected to see take down a giant. I figured you had forgotten all about us companions and would rather marry yourself a nice man and have little silver haired children, not be covered in blood and guts."  
My scowl returned and I clenched my fist at him.  
"You must be mistaking me for my sister, shes the pretty one."  
He chuckled at this. "Well it seems since you're here now and have nowhere else to go. I do have a serious question though and I'd rather not mention this around anyone, is what people saying about Helgen true?"  
The dread that had disappeared from my body came back with a sudden vengence as images of the winged monstrosity overcame me.  
"Aye, it is. He flew over Riverwood but I'm not sure where he was going. I knew I couldn't put off making something of myself any longer. I figured now was a as good a time as any to pursuit being a Companion."  
Farkas studied me for longer than I cared, but I knew he was weighing what I had said seriously. Turning over the possible dangers the truth I had spoken could bring was nothing short of scary, but Skyrim and everything we held dear would survive this, it had to.  
"C'mon you look exhausted, and you still have to speak to Kodlak."

We trudged up to the gates and I was awestruck when they opened. I never had seen such business. The streets were more alive than Riverwoods ever dreamt of being. Children shrieked and ran around, merchants calling out the goods they had for sale. Guards patrolled the streets and stopped occasionally to speak with passers. As we neared the market Farakas was greeted many times over. He stopped to speak to the lady with a fruits and vegetables stall, I couldn't hear their conversation but it must had pleased her, whatever he had said. She handed him a apple before he turned to what I assumed was her daughter , and handed her a septum. The little girl beamed at him before running over to a inn, The Bannered Mare, I smiled after her remembering all the times I had bothered Delphine for treats as a child. I was trying to savor all the new sights, smells, and sounds when Farkas gently grabbed my arm and led me up some stairs. Despite never actually being in the city, I knew the Eldergleam Tree as soon as it came into view. Many people came far and wide to look upon this tree, it was famous in it's own right and a staple of Whiterun.  
Farkas had left go of my hand and started heading the right around the tree. Everything so far had been magnificent but nothing had prepared me for what I saw next.  
Jorrvasker.  
Th ancient ship was set as the buildings roof . I had almost expected it to be old and crumbling, but it seems the Companions took as much pride in their home as they did in their honor and work. The golden slates gleamed in the shining sun. If someone were to lay eyes upon it they would of guessed it to be brand new, and not actually thousands of years old. My eyes closed of their own accord. Surely I would wake up in my bed with my sister in Riverwood, this wasn't real. But the building still sat in front of me when I opened my eyes and it beckoned me. I followed Farkas again up the small flight of stairs and he turned to reassuringly smile at me before opening on of the double doors leading into the structure.  
Shouts assaulted my ears as soon as the door had closed behind us and my head whipped to the commotion happening on my right. Farkas sighed as I watched a male Dunmer and a Nord woman throwing punches at each other. This appeared to be a regular happening because no one crowed around attempted to stop the onslaught. I caught Aela sprawled out on a bench on the opposite side of the hall, lazily crunching on a uncooked leek. She felt my gaze and returned my stare before winking at me. She launched off the bench and ran down a flight of stairs, disappearing out of view. I shrugged to myself and turned my attention back to the brawl. The nord landed a solid strike on the side of the Dunmers face, causing him to topple back and crash into a table with bowls. He landed flat on his back and the woman stood over him grinning.  
"Give it up Athis" she rasped "Its going to take more than your dancing moves to take me down, I'm called Stonearm for a reason ya know."  
The Nord grasped his hand and helped the poor Elf up.  
"C'mon, ales out back." They disappeared out of another set of double doors, opposite of the ones we had entered through.  
I raised a eyebrow in question at Farkas.  
"It's normal for those two. They can decide which they'd rather do more, fight or bed each other."  
I choked at this and followed him down the stairs to meet the ever talked about Kodlak Whitemane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'M SORRY!!
> 
> I started a new job and the holidays have just left me exhausted and crazy. Don't lose faith in me yet. This chapter is short and I apologize for that but they *should* be longer from here on out. Just a heads up, Morgana is NOT the Dragonborn, but there will be a Dragonborn in this story. I'm leaning toward making my other OC the DB. A brenton, Quinley. We'll see though. But Morgana is not it. 
> 
> Working on chapter 3 now. Questions, comments, concerns, insults for me? Let me have them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not...happy with this introduction chapter. It took me two days to do and I tried to include as much information as possible to kind of round out Morganas character. I'm going to try this out. I can't promise it'll be good or worth reading, but I very much wanted to write something about Farkas. I feel there's too few fics for him and he's such a interesting character to me. Anyway, ANY feedback/criticism is welcome. Questions, complaints, insults for me? Let me have them haha. Tell me what you think, any ideas where this could/should head? I'm open to suggestions. Don't expect for me to stick STRICTLY to the story line. I feel like it's been done so many times, ya'll already know how it goes. I can't leave out too much I know. But some things might be cut a little short or done differently, just for varieties sake.


End file.
